L'héritage
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Les Chapeaux de Paille sont désormais notoirement connus à travers le monde entier pour avoir à eux seuls défiés le Gouvernement Mondial et l'ordre établi. Même si des années se sont écoulées, la légende du Chapeau de Paille subsiste. Et ses idéaux également. Il suffit juste de faire transmettre leur histoire.


Hellow =)  
Ici Silk qui vous propose une petite histoire empreinte de nostalgie qui se déroule dans le futur ^^. Elle m'est venue à l'esprit avec cette musique : watch?v=ysusZfArPoI  
Bonne lecture !

oOo

« Un pirate ne combat que pour survivre et pour prouver sa force. Un pirate est égoïste et ne souhaite que le pouvoir.

C'est ce que tout citoyen de ce monde s'imagine. Cette pensée commune est si ancrée dans les mœurs que les pirates sont considérés comme les pires fléaux, apportant malheur et destruction. La terreur inspirée par Gold Roger n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment angoissant d'insécurité qui étreint les cœurs des adultes et hante les cauchemars des enfants.

Les pirates sont le Mal. C'est ce que tous pensent d'une certaine manière.

Or, une émotion paradoxale subsiste. Les gens restent émerveillés par ces hommes et ces femmes qui vivent selon leurs propres désirs, s'extirpant du cocon antioxygène de la routine. Ils leur envient cette liberté, sans avoir le courage de céder au doux appel du large. Cette lâcheté est renforcée par la méfiance que leur inspire les pirates. Pourtant, personne n'ose franchir la limite, apeuré par l'idée de l'inconnu et emprisonné par les obligations du quotidien.

Ces pirates ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Autrefois, ils étaient tous prisonniers de leur passé et de la réalité.

Roronoa Zoro ne voyait les pirates que comme des proies qu'il pouvait capturer afin de survivre.

Nami leur vouait une haine aussi flamboyante que sa chevelure, meurtrie par les malheurs de son enfance.

Admiratif des aventures extraordinaires que les pirates vivaient au quotidien, Usopp ne restait qu'un doux rêveur, apeuré à l'idée de quitter ses amis et d'affronter seul le monde.

Enchaîné par ses obligations qu'il se créait envers son sauveur, Sanji se murait derrière le quotidien pour étouffer sa soif de savoir culinaire.

Tony Tony Chopper se dégoûtait lui-même, persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et ne méritait pas de suivre ses rêves.

Convaincue en sa chair que son existence était pêché, Nico Robin fuyait sans cesse et trouvait refuge dans la nuit.

Étranglé par sa culpabilité, Franky avait abandonné ses rêves pour tenter de redonner un sens à son existence, sans toutefois oublier ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Brook était perdu dans ses propres ténèbres, las de la solitude.

Tous se freinaient dans leurs ambitions, entraînés par la vie que la société leur imposait. Autrefois, ils étaient tous prisonniers de leur passé.

Mais cela, c'était avant de rencontrer Monkey D. Luffy.

Un être qui nageait toujours à contre-courant des diktats du Gouvernement Mondial, qui bousculait de par sa simple présence les règles établies et qui impressionnait de par sa singularité et sa conception de la vie.

Un garçon naïf et inoffensif qui voyait les pirates de manière idyllique, sans pour autant dénigrer la dureté de l'océan. Un adolescent coiffé d'un chapeau de paille qui se battait avec acharnement pour réaliser ses rêves, qui n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour une chimère jugée inaccessible par la plupart des mortels. Sa volonté était si inébranlable que, malgré les railleries et les nombreux obstacles mis en travers de sa route, ce pirate singulier continuait à grimper vers le sommet. Peu importe les vents contraires, le monde qui se dressait contre lui, les moqueries de pirates ancrés dans la réalité.

Aveuglés par cette lumière optimiste, ils avaient tous senti le vent du changement s'insinuer en eux, bousculant tous les préjugés établis. Avec lui, ils avaient découvert une nouvelle façon de concevoir les choses. La vie était en effet trop courte pour la vivre à contrecœur. Les rêves étaient leur objectif à atteindre pour pouvoir enfin connaître le bonheur. L'aventure était si tentante qu'ils avaient fini par céder à son appel. L'amitié qui était née entre eux dès lors était si puissante qu'ils pouvaient désormais braver toutes les tempêtes côte à côte, se faisant mutuellement confiance.

Leur farouche volonté de réaliser leurs rêves était le ciment qui les unissait. Ils étaient devenus une vraie famille, dépassant ensemble tous les obstacles. Et gare à celui qui osait se moquer d'une aspiration d'un membre de l'équipage ! Les autres luttaient pour protéger les rêves des autres. Se moquer du rêve d'un ami leur paraissait inacceptable tellement leur amitié était puissante.

Ils étaient l'essence même de la piraterie : des êtres avides de liberté.

Et ensemble, ils ont réussi ce que tous croyaient inaccessibles. Ils ont réalisé leurs rêves à force d'abnégation et de courage. »

« Et c'était quoi leurs rêves ? »

Le vieux conteur baissa son regard vers la petite fille qui venait de l'extirper de son récit. Le visage rond, les yeux verts pétillants de malice, cette rouquine respirait la fraîcheur de vivre et la curiosité enfantine. Amusé par son intérêt, il s'empressa de lui répondre d'une voix douce, plongé dans ses souvenirs :

« Devenir le seigneur des pirates, devenir le plus grand escrimeur au monde, dessiner une carte complète du monde, être un valeureux guerrier des mers, découvrir All Blue, trouver le moyen de guérir toutes les maladies, trouver la véritable Histoire, construire un vaisseau qui fera le tour du monde et porter une chanson à un vieil ami.

– Whoah, leurs rêves sont incroyables ! Moi aussi j'aimerais réaliser le mien ! » S'exclama un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux bruns épars, émerveillé.

« Mais ils étaient très forts, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont réussi. On ne pourra jamais réaliser les nôtres. » soupira la rouquine.

Le conteur secoua la tête, voyant que les enfants n'avaient pas compris l'essence de son récit qu'il s'empressa de leur expliquer :

« L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était au départ des enfants comme toi, petite. Des enfants rêveurs qui voulaient que leurs rêves deviennent réalité. Et s'ils ont réussi, c'est parce qu'ils avaient le courage de défendre leurs idéaux. C'est ce courage et cette envie qui leur ont donné la force de faire des grandes choses.

– Donc... Si on veut, on peut ?

– Exactement. Vivez la vie que vous voulez les enfants. N'écoutez pas ceux qui vous diront d'abandonner vos rêves. Jamais. Vous me le promettez ? »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête, un sourire lumineux sur leurs lèvres :

« Oui monsieur ! »

Sur ces mots, le vieillard esquissa un sourire, attendri par la lueur de détermination qui luisait dans leurs yeux. Cette vision le ramena des années en arrière. Nostalgique, il se remémora pendant quelques secondes l'image d'un jeune adolescent au sourire radieux qui était la liberté incarnée. Ce même garçon qui l'avait poussé à affronter l'océan et à dépasser sa couardise. Il avait vécu toute sa vie à ses côtés, affrontant les pires tempêtes et moult dangers. Avec Luffy, il avait eu son Aventure.

Une vague de mélancolie l'envahit à cette pensée, songeant avec tristesse que cette époque était désormais révolue. Et même si l'équipage s'était disloqué des années auparavant avec le décès de leur capitaine, ses amis étaient toujours présents dans son cœur, lui donnant la force d'aller de l'avant.

Mais pour honorer la mémoire de son ami et capitaine, il s'était lancé la quête de conter leurs aventures d'île en île. En effet, il désirait transmettre cet état d'esprit que lui avait donné Luffy, cet optimisme à toute épreuve et cette détermination sans failles. Et aux vues de l'admiration qui se lisait sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs, il savait qu'il avait encore réussi à insuffler du courage à la nouvelle génération.

Fier et heureux d'avoir transmis son histoire, le vieil homme se leva soudainement du sol, portant une main à son dos pour ne pas le relever brusquement. La vieillesse et les contrecoups de ces années en mer se faisaient lentement ressentir, le faisant légèrement souffrir. Mais ce mal était moindre en comparaison des années de bonheur qu'il avait eu. Il réajusta son épais chapeau gris sur ses cheveux poivre-sel puis secoua son pantalon jaune pour le débarrasser de l'herbe qui s'était incrusté.

Voyant qu'il était sur le point de partir, les enfants protestèrent en chœur :

« Monsieur le conteur, vous partez déjà ?

– On veut encore entendre d'autres histoires des Chapeaux de Paille !

– Navré les enfants mais l'océan m'appelle pour de nouvelles aventures ! Nous nous reverrons peut-être en mer, qui sait ? Au revoir les enfants ! »

Sur ces mots, il les salua et se dirigea vers les profondeurs des bois, s'éloignant de la sortie du petit village. Une faible brise lécha sa peau burinée et quelque peu flétrie, bien que sa musculature reste encore saillante malgré son âge avancé. Alors qu'il partait, la fillette demanda brusquement, curieuse :

« C'est quoi votre nom Monsieur ? »

L'interpellé se retourna alors vers eux avant de poser son doigt sur son long nez en s'écriant, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres :

« Vous pouvez m'appeler le roi des snipers. »

Les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux, extatiques. Comprenant avec frénésie la légende qui leur avait adressé la parole, ils voulurent le rejoindre, des questions fusant avec une telle vitesse qu'Usopp dut courir pour tenter de leur échapper. Alors qu'une drôle de course-poursuite s'engageait à travers les bois, Usopp se mit à rire, amusé par cette situation de fuite qui faisait écho dans sa mémoire. Combien de fois avait-il dû s'enfuir à cause d'une maladresse de Luffy ? Attendri par ses souvenirs, il continua de courir, ravi de l'impact positif qu'il avait procuré à ses poursuivants.

Car après tout, toute aventure commence par un rêve.

oOo

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez passé un petit moment de détente ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir =)  
Bisous !


End file.
